Four Statements One Conclusion
by JewDrop91
Summary: They Fight Like A Married Couple, Talk Like Best Friends, Flirt Like First Loves and Protect Each Other Like Brother and Sister. They're Obviously Meant To Be!


**A/N: The Italic writing you see in this story is what inspired me to write this, it happens to be the name of a Facebook group! (One of very many FB groups I hasten to add!)**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team – I Do Not Own!**

_You Fight Like A Married Couple._

"How can you be so sure it was him?" snapped Jackie.

"Oh come on, it's obviously the Dad. He has no alibi; he lied about where he was originally. It's him!" Robbie shouted back at her, the anger obvious in his eyes. He hated the fact Jackie could be so stubborn. It really got to him.

"Why are you so stuck on this guy? What don't you like about him?"

"I just don't trust him. There is something about his actions and his behaviour."

"Robbie, he's just lost his child for god sake he's going to be a bit different!"

"Yeah, whatever. He's as guilty as sin Jackie" He muttered dropping into his chair and going through his papers, an indication to Jackie that their argument was over.

Jackie was just about to say something when Robbie cut in. "Whatever you're about to say, do me a goddamn favour and shut up! I don't want to hear your voice going on at me anymore!"

Robbie looked up just in time to see the back of Jackie run through the door, tears pouring down her face. Chucking the file on the desk he sighed heavily running a hand over his face. Okay, maybe he'd just gone and over stepped the mark there with that comment. It really was a bit too harsh and she hadn't deserved it. It was at this moment in time that Robbie actually started to think about the comment Stuart always made about them.

"**You act like a married couple."**

_You Talk Like Best Friends_

They missed nights like these. The type of nights where they could sit back with a drink and chat about nothing in particular, even if time was rolling on and they were both at work the day after. Talking about all of life's problems and feeling that, by the end of the night, they'd all been solved. Their conversations varied; from their failed marriages to their current life and from work to everyday stuff. It didn't matter what they were discussing or how low they were feeling, everything felt better after they'd chatted. Some night, they didn't feel the need to speak out loud. Just sitting in the same room was enough for them, the silence spoke for them. When it came to one of them leaving to go home, they had their routine that they never failed to do. Once they were in the car, buckled in and driving home, they'd ring the other on the hands free kit and chat until they were home and safe inside. Some people may have thought that odd, but for them it was simply something that they did. It was comforting and reassuring.

_You Flirt Like First Loves_

Robbie strutted out of the interview room and back to the office, grinning like a Cheshire cat that just found an overturned lorry full of cream!

Stuart heard them coming and looked up when they entered. They seemed to be having a mild disagreement about something.

"Oi, oi oi. You two want to share?" he cut in, making them shut up.

Jackie sighed, glanced over at Robbie who was still smiling, rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Stuart. "Mr Sex Bomb over here seems to think that it was his charming personality that made our suspect crack just now. I've been trying to get it through his thick skull that maybe he just realised her game was up."

"Oh c'mon Jackie, admit it, she couldn't help but give in to my charm."

This time, Jackie sighed heavier. "Fine, believe whatever you want. Your charm won't always work Robbie."  
"Oh yeah?" he challenged raising his eyebrows.

"Well it hasn't worked on me yet has it?" she teased moving over to the coffee machine and turning it on.

Now there was an opportunity Robbie wasn't going to let pass. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed himself into her back so she couldn't go anywhere. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he began to whisper in her ear so Stuart couldn't hear him. "The only reason I don't turn my charm on with you is because I know it wouldn't work. You know me and you know what I'm like so why waste my time? Besides, I wouldn't go all round the houses in order to tell you something, I'd simply tell you how amazing and beautiful you are."

When he stopped talking he turned her round so he could see her face, which he noticed was a slightly pink colour. There was a few moments of silence then he leant his head forward, his mouth inches from her before whispering, "Gotcha!"

_You Protect Each Other Like Brother & Sister_

Matt knew they were there, Stuart knew that they'd been there and they knew that they were there, but were either of them about to give the other up to the Super Intendant? No.

It would take a lot more to get Robbie and Jackie to grass on each other; something that their Super was about to discover.

One by one, Super Intendant Campbell called them into her office and interrogated them as much as she could, but it was a waste of time. They didn't cave in or grass the other up. It wasn't that that the Super didn't like. What she didn't seem to like was their commitment to one another. She'd never seen two people be so overly protective of each other and it made her suspicious.

During her usual prowl later on, she noticed that Robbie and Jackie weren't in the office but Stuart was. Seeing an opportunity, she took it and decided to ask him about their relationship.

She spoke as she approached his desk. "DC Fraser, I was hoping you could shed some light on a problem that has arisen."

Stuart turned to face her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He had his answer already planned out. "Ma'am, I don't know what went on the other or what happened and even if I did, I don't think I'd tell you either, but what I will tell you is this; DI Ross and DS Reid have worked together for just over 12 years now. They've built up a relationship, both work related and non-work related, like I've never known anyone do. They trust each other and they'd never do anything to jeopardise that. They've got a bond like brother and sister and you aren't going to break through it."

_Obviously It's Meant To Be =)_

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" sighed Jackie wrapping her arms round her front in a shameless effort to keep herself warm. When she'd been told by Matt that she and Robbie would be keeping watch on their suspect she'd been fine with that. She could cope with that. However, what she was not expecting to be told was that they'd be doing their observing from the alleyway opposite some club! Jackie was not very amused.

The only suspicious thing going on so far was that Robbie was behaving himself and not trying it on with her.

Noticing how much she was shivering, Robbie opened up his coat and closed it round her so it was covering both of them. She stared up at him, suspicion etched on her face. Robbie looked down at her and smiled at the expression on her face.

"What's got you smiling?" A smile of her own appearing as she spoke.

"Anyone ever tell you how lovely you look when you're being all suspicious?"

Jackie was slightly taken aback by his honesty but she tried not to let it show. She tried to think of something to say, but all that came out was, "Thank you." followed by a smile.

Snuggling closer, Robbie rested his cheek on the top of her head while they waited for their suspect to put in some kind of appearance. Finally after 45 minutes of waiting in the cold, he did. He came out of the club and crossed the street, heading in the direction of the alleyway where Robbie and Jackie were hiding. They needed some kind of plan. Robbie thought of one. "Jackie, I've thought of a plan, just please don't hate me for it."

Suddenly, his lips were attached to hers and he was kissing the life out of her. Initially she was in shock and stood frozen for a moment or two, but realisation hit her. The realisation that, she was actually enjoying it. While they kissed, a backup team set about apprehending their suspect and bundled him into the back of a police car.

Matt cast his eyes up and down the road as if searching for something. Finally he gave up and shouted, "Has anyone seen Robbie and Jackie."

"Yes boss, I found them." called out PC Lewis McIntosh, who was stood at the entrance to the alleyway with his back to them.  
Matt motioned for him to move, so he did, but not without shining his torchlight at their faces. Standing there with his mouth open, he didn't quite know what to say.

Stuart placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at his boss then at Robbie and Jackie who were stood with red faces, then he said, "Face it Sir. Some people are just meant to be."

**Finito!**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? Tell me =)**


End file.
